


Casting Doubt

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tori: <i>Jin and Kame run lines for and/or get cast as Takenaga Oda and Ranmaru Morii in YamaNade.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Doubt

"There's obviously been some kind of mistake!" Kame stares at his phone like it's just bitten him, but his manager's already hung up. He turns to Jin in dismay. "When did you even audition for _Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge_?"

Jin shrugs and goes back to wrestling with the film on his karaage box. Combini food sometimes requires an inordinate amount of skill to open. "I didn't. While you were in the bathroom after your audition for Kyouhei, the casting director came out and talked to me for a couple of minutes. That's the closest I got to an audition."

"He talked to you? Why?"

"Some people do, you know. I wish he hadn't, actually - I was trying to finish an English essay."

"An essay? Hmm." Kame approaches the box from the other side, slices the film with a tri-coloured nail, and says, "I think I'm starting to understand. What did you talk about?"

Jin gives him a dirty look and tears the lid off by himself, only to have the first piece stolen by Kame. "He asked me about you...and girls. He wanted to know what kind of girls you liked. I told him you liked older women. Elegant, strong, stylish, that kind of thing. I thought Kyouhei wasn't supposed to be into girls, much?"

"He isn't," Kame groans, "but Ranmaru is. I've just been cast as a serial womaniser who seriously calls people 'kitten'."

It's a struggle, but Jin manages not to laugh at Kame's anguished expression. He can't stop smirking around mouthfuls of chicken, though. "At least you'll get to look hot? Ranmaru gets some decent outfits. And you'll have girls all over you, which is more than whoever's cast as Yuki will get."

"They haven't cast Kyouhei, Yuki or Sunako yet."

"Do you know who's playing the bookworm?"

"Believe it or not," and now it's Kame's turn to be amused, "they've cast _you_ as Takenaga. I guess your English essay must've impressed them."

"But I didn't even get a good grade!" Jin wails. "I have to spend the next couple of months playing a repressed brainbox from an ultra-traditional family?"

"With a gorgeous girlfriend," Kame points out. "Who gets to make you blush a lot. On second thought, this could be kind of fun..."


End file.
